Morning After
by Zrfm
Summary: Matt and Karen wake up after a night on the town.  WARNING: Real life pairing.


Matt Smith usually remembers things that happen when he's drunk. He remembers every slur and stumble and inebriated giggle and stupid, sloppy kiss on the crowded dance floor. Matt remembers the sound her shirt made, hitting the floor of his hotel room, the heat of her lips on her jaw when she aimed to kiss his mouth, the feel of her hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he pushed her against the bed. Matt remembers the noise she made when he bit her neck and the tiny convulsion that passed through her when he entered her. He remembers the face she made as she came around him, silent and hot and so, so beautiful.

He's pressed against her back, naked and warm and hard. His arms are wrapped around her waist, his hands splayed across her hips, warm skin pressed tightly and hot breath against her neck. She wiggles her hips a little in her sleep and he bites his lips to hold back a groan. It's hot and his head is pounding, both with his hangover and arousal.

Matt knows from experience that Karen sleep like a log, especially after a night on the town, so he feels only a little guilty as he guides his hand from her waist down to his own cock. He angles his hips away from her but keeps one arm around her and nuzzles his face into her sweet smelling hair. It doesn't take him long, surrounded by the smell of the the nights activitys and pressed against her soft skin. He comes hard, swearing softly into her hair and afterwards he lays beside her and watches her sleep.

He thinks of Daisy, possessive and abusive and manipulative. Not to mention the cologne she always smells of and the pair of boxers he found in her gym bag. He thinks of Patrick, who sends Karen text messages that make her smile while they're filming. Mostly he thinks of Karen. The way she breaths gaspingly as he thrust into her, the way she grasps at his shoulder with clumsy hands, the way she calls him name as he bites down on her-

"Fuck, my head..."

He starts, realising he's hard again and blushing. Karen groans, shielding her eyes from the weak sunlight slipping though the gap in the curtains. "Karen?" He touches her shoulder hesitantly, almost certain she doesn't remember last night. She never does.

"Matt?" She murmurs, sitting up beside him, too hung over to worry about modesty. Matt can't help his eyes roaming the curves of her chest. He swallows. "Fuck, how much did I drink last night?"

Matt swallows again. "'Bout as much as me, and I was pretty smashed."

"Right...right..." Karen rubs her eyes and looks around the room. She's nude, laying in a mess of sheets with an assortment of his and her clothes strewn across the floor. "Oh..." She breathed.

Matt watches in silence as realisation dawns across her face. She runs a hand back through her hair. "We...?"

"Yeah."

"Did you...you know..." She blushes. "Did we use protection?"

"Yeah, yeah I had one in my wallet."

It's awkward for a moment and then Karen reaches out a hand to cup Matt's cheek. "I wish I could remember it. I've always wondered how you are in bed."

Matt raises as eyebrow, leaning into her touch. A smirk spreads across his face. "I can show you if you like..."

Karen grins, allowing Matt to roll her under him and press his hips against her, smiling when she gasps. "You're already so hard...Am I really that good?"

"Better, I already jerked off before you woke up."

"Romantic."

Karen's legs wrap snugly around Matt's waist, feet digging into the flesh of his arse while her hands knot in the hair at the base of his neck. He kisses her hungrily and soon it's just not enough. "I don't have any more condoms..." He groans as her teeth nip at his neck and she rolls her core against his pelvis.

"Need you..."

Matt whimpers hotly against her temple, trying hard to resist thrusting into the tight heat against him. With painful reluctance he sits up, pulling her with him so she sits with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Karen catches on, trailing a hand down his body as they kiss to curve delicately around his erection. Matt's fingers pause to pinch and roll her nipples before ghosting over her stomach and down between her legs.

She moans against his mouth, thumb pressing against his tip so that he gasps. His fingers stroke lightly against her folds, teasing until she growls and squeezes him. He pushes one finger in slowly as she pulls up on his shaft. Her head falls to his shoulder as he pumps his finger out and thrusts it back in hard. She watches her hand work on his cock, thumb spreading pre-cum around the tip and pumping slowly. Matt moans as she drags one finger slowly, slowly over his wet tip and down the side of him. He retaliates by pressing hard against her clit, making her yell and bite his shoulder.

"Fuck!" He growls, pushing a second finger inside her as she works his erection faster. He's close, so close he can feel the tug in his lower belly and the ache in his thighs.

"Matt..." Karen gasps as his fingers press up against her g-spot and his thumb grinds against her clit. She comes around his fingers, shuddering in ecstasy and loosing the rhythm of her hand completely. He chuckles breathlessly and continues his movement, bucking into her hand and fucking her hard with slick fingers. He pulls her though three mind-blowing orgasms in a row before allowing himself to let go. He comes hard, again, harder than he would have thought possible. His seed spurts up against his stomach and over her hand and when he's ridden her hand for all it's worth he kisses her.

"Christ." She breaths against his lips before laying back and flopping her arms above her head. "Oh, ew." She mutters when her wet hand brushes her hair.

"Hey!" He says indignantly, flopping down next to her and bringing his own hand to his mouth. "Didn't anyone teach you proper manners?" He's about to lick her off his fingers when she grabs his hand and sucks his finger into her own mouth. He grins. She licks tantalising around his fingers as she offers the hand covered in his come to him. He takes a long lick, finding the taste of himself erotic and tangy. He moans, feeling heat flood his veins and pool between his legs even as his stomach muscles ache in that just-had-a-smashing-orgasm kind of way.

"No way!" She orders, pulling away from him and moving to the edge of the bed. "I want you to fuck me."

"Do you think we can order rubbers through room service?"

She stretches and makes her way over to his en-suit. "You could try, but it would probably be obvious what you were doing in here. And who with."

"Is it a secret?"

She pops her head around the door frame, smiling wickedly. "Only if you want it to be." 


End file.
